Casinos utilizing various gaming devices such as slot machines have become very popular due to the ease of play and widespread availability of such machines. The popularity of these casino gaming devices has come at the expense of pari-mutuel racing operators who have seen their share of the gaming market dwindle. As a result, it is highly desirable to provide a gaming machine and method of use that allows for the pari-mutuel racing operators to take advantage of these highly popular forms of wagers.